I Put Your Picture Away
by Rem Havoc
Summary: Royai


**I Put Your Picture Away**

Laying in a hotel bed, Roy Mustang stared at the picture of the love of his put the picture away and turned the woman in bed next to him, which wasn't his and his love, Riza Hawkeye, got in a fight over the safety of the other. It seemed stupid to him at the moment. He knew she could take care of herslf, but he was a different story. He did need protecting. So he thought again, as he looked at the woman. Why had he walked out?

Riza Hawkeye was laying with her back this man she'd known for quite a while. Afer the fight she had with Roy, she needed someone to hold her. Riza was the picture in th frame on the night stand, a pictue of Roy and turned it over then turned on her side to this man and closed her eyes to didn't she stop him from leaving?

Flashback

_Roy walked into the apartment the run in with Scar he knew he was in for it, He knew it was a dumb desicion. I t was raining and he couldn't use his alchemy wen moisture hits his he seemed to forget that fact whe he saw Scar._

_Riza was in the kitchen, looking at her reflection in her cup of was thinking about what happed eariler in the could he think that he could do something to stop Scar in the rain?He was useless when it was so scared that he was going to be killed. Rixs heard the door open then stood up and walked to the door frame of the kitchen._

_'There she is.' He thought as he saw her standing in the door frame of the kitchen. He couldn't help bit think she looked absolutely gorgous like this,Not worried but hated to see her worried, especially worried about him._

_'Why does he have that stupid grin on his face? Probably becase he knows I'm furious,She thought, looking at the silly grin plastered on his if he knew it made him look even more guilty?She waled a bit closet to Roy, no smile on her face._

_They both tried to talk at the same sighed and gave him a gesture to thought for a moment about what to closed his eyes, feeling butterflies in his was more nerve racking than talking to the Generals and the Furhrer about he opened his eyes, he was ready to saw the anger and worry in her eyes, which made him feel worse._

_"Well...?"She said in an expecting, frustated tone._

_"I forot that it was raining. I was over confident and was thinking that I would be able to stop his alchemy is mostly based on close range and mine on long range."Roy explained to her what was going through his mind at that moment._

_Riza's fists were clinched at her sides, her eyes glaring holes in him."You forgot?Didn't youthink there was a reason you were soaking wet?Even if it wasn't raining , he was fast enought ot get to you before you could need to think about what could I wasn't there..."She stopped to calm hersefl down._

_Roy sat her hesitaiton and took a step closer to her, but she backed away."Riza...I know what I did was stupid and dangerous."Roy took her fisted hand in his,She wanted to pull her hand away but didn' really wasnted to fall in his arms and cry her eyes out at the very thought of him she wouldn't, not was more angry at him._

_"Do you in all honesty only think about yourself?What about Maes and the rest of the men at office."She was shaking, her eyes were staring at the floor._

_Roy felt more guilty now than before, He hated seeing her in this pulled her into his arms, holding her to his chest."Riza, I'm I am."_

_Riza pulled herself away from him quickly and glared angrily at him."If you were truely sorry you wouldn've thought about how dangerous he easily, how quickly he could've killed you."She was shaking again, more from rage than sadness._

_He stared at her in disbelief for a could she only care about his life?"Are you serious?And what if I was behind you somewhere?What if he got to you vefore anyone could move?"_

_"Don't you dare turn this around."Riza made her even more angry when he didn things like this."That's an 'what if,' I said could've easily happened to you."_

_"It could've easily happened to you too."_

End Flashback

After that, Roy left and got a didn't want to go to his apartment; too many reminders of more he looked to this woman at his wondered why he slept with this thought for a moment again, remembering he wanted a way to forget he wished he hadn't did this.

Riza sat up in the bed as morning wondered if Roy would come in hadn't been in for the past two got ready for work and by the time she was done, her friend had left for his own put out food for Hayate, water too, then started to walk off ot work.

She looked around the office once she wasn't there sighed inwardly then took her seat at her started think to she would go by his apartment sometime after really wanted to apologize to him.

After work Riza waslked home, she decide if she was going to his place it'd be pulled out the keys and opened the 's eyes went wide with like later was took a step in, examining Roy as he sat on the was unshaven with dark circles under his eyes.

Roy looked up from the floor as she opened the door and stepped stood and took one step to her."Riza, I wanted to apolo-"

He was cut had ran to him and wrapped her arms around his was surprised by this but welcomed wrapped his arms around her could feel her lips moving against his clothed couldn't make out what she was saying.

Riza looked up at him, her eyes teared sent a huge wave of guilt through him."I'm sorry ROy..I shouldn't have yelled.I should-"

Now she was cut off with a hesitantly kissed him back with as much force as was surprised by this He expected her to pull away and yell at pulled her closer to him as she leaned up more.

Finaly, they pulled away from stared up at him, her eyes still teary and couldn't speak, she didn't know what to Roy opened his mouth to speak now.

"Riza, I'm not thinking things through...For not thinking how my actions could hurt you or everyone else..I'm sorry for leaving you here..I shouldn't hace left you.."Roy said in a softened tone as he held her wasn't going to let now.

She'd burried her face in his chest as he shook her head when he was done speaking and looked in him the face."No, don't apologize..I should be the one apologizing.I shouldn't have said some of those things..I shouldn't have let you leave..I'm sorry Roy.."

Roy unwrapped one am and placed his hand under her lifted her head up some more."You did nothing wrong Riza.."He leaned down again, placing a kiss on her forehead.

And then, once apologies were made Roy and Riza sat on the couch in eachothers the next morning, the picture of Roy on the night stand was turned up and the small picture of Riza laying face up beside it.


End file.
